My Major
by EJ6976
Summary: Bella catches Edward cheating with a blonde. Jasper is there to comfort her. a pair of keys, an envelope and a letter will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my second story so please be nice. I had to take the other story down because I am redoing it.

A/N- this goes for the whole story because I usually forget and then get in trouble.- I don't own Twilight or its character but I do own the story line as I have never read something like this before.

Prologue

I could remember everything: How he cheated and then lied to his family to save his sorry ass.

Flashback

_I pulled up in front of the Cullen house. The elegant mansion surrounded by colourful gardens and leafy green trees seemed deserted as everyone was out hunting. Edward wanted me to stay at his house because apparently it was safer than my own._

_Opening the door I could hear quiet sound coming from one of the upstairs rooms, which was weird because everyone was supposed to be on a hunting trip. I climbed the stairs to the second floor and fond the sounds coming from Edward room. When I opened the door I found him in a very compromising position with some blonde chick. I let out a whimper which he must have heard because his head turned to where I was standing at the door and he rolled his eyes. yes. You heard me right he fucking rolled his eyes at me and if that wasn't enough his next words cut deeper than if he was using a blade "You didn't think I really loved you did you? You were just a fun toy to plays family and I never loved you, to us you were just a pet."_

_While he was saying his speech the blond kept doing unspeakable things that had him moaning like a school boy._

_I quickly turned and ran down the stairs and out the door to come face to face with Jasper. His eyes help pain, suffering and hurt. I guess he heard the whole thing. But I couldn't work out why the help the pain and not amusement like Edward had. He came closer to me, I tried to move thinking he was going to do something but my feet were rooted to the ground, and pulled me into a hug and pulled his mouth towards my ear and whispered, "I'm sorry, he lied to you. The family except Alice love you, even Rose thinks of you as a sister and will probably kick Edwards's ass after he hears what he did to you. Alice was in on it with Edward. I'm so sorry Bella. If you still want to be changed into a vampire go to the Voulturi in Volterra, Italy. Tell them the Major sent you and tell them what you want. I will see you soon my little bell." He pressed something in my had and ran up the stairs proably to deal with Edward and the blonde bitch._

_I slowly walked towards my truck which was still siting in the driveway. I opened the door and go in. Jasper had given me a pair of keys, a letter and an envelope. I decided to open the letter first._

_**Dear My Bella,**_

_**If you have this letter it means either you know or Edward done something or both. I'm sorry you had to find out about it this way. Edward and Alice have had it out for you from the very beginning, I don't know why. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I only just found out myself a few days ago.**_

_**In the envelope you will find $500,000, please don't argue about it and take it. You don't have to spend it just keep it and use it for emergency's, if you use it I will know if you get something over the value of $5000 I will know you are in trouble and need me I will come. Also in the envelope is a plane ticket from Seattle to a city near **_**V**_**olterra, the plane leaves at 11am tomorrow morning, use the money for accommodation please. There is also a passport with a fake name on it this will be your new name I have tried to make it relatively the same but different enough not to trace it to you. The keys are for my blue corvette in the garage please take it and drive safely.**_

_**I know this is confusing but I need you to trust me Bella. You know what do if you still want to be a vampire. You are special, don't forget that. Don't let anyone control you or make you do anything you don't want to do. You have the powers within you Bella use them.**_

_**I Love you Bella. I always have ever since I first saw you, don't forget that. Please don't come looking for me or answer to our questions I know you have I need to make it safe for you. If you choose to go to Volterra Please stay there until I come they will protect you.**_

_**I love you my love, forever,**_

_**Your Major.**_

_By the time I was finished reading the letter it had multiple teardrop marks making the ink from his beautiful scrawl run. So many questions were bussing around in my head. I got out of the truck and walked over to the garage and got into the corvette. The engine purred when I drove down the long drive way and to seattle._


	2. AN Beta ASAP

Looking For A Beta For This story ASAP


End file.
